Obesity is an epidemic in the US and is associated with increased risk for numerous medical problems. Many obesity-related risk factors are strikingly apparent in minority populations. Ethnic differences in obesity related risk factors begin as early as 6 to 9 years of age. Thus, the need for overweight prevention efforts as early as the preschool years is critical. The proposed project builds upon the findings of Hip Hop to Health, Jr. (HL58871). The primary aim of this randomized controlled efficacy trial was to compare changes in body mass index (BMI [kg/m ] among 3-5 year old minority children randomized to a weight control intervention (WCI) or a general health control intervention (GHI). Results for the children at Year 1 follow-up showed that children in WCI had significantly smaller relative changes in BMI compared to children in GHI. Hip Hop to Health Jr. was a successful efficacy trial delivered by specialists in early childhood education and the first efficacy trial to document changes in BMI in preschool minority children. The next critical step in our research is to demonstrate generalizability of the intervention by implementing the intervention in a more "real world" setting. The proposed project will test a 14-week teacher-delivered weight control intervention (TD-WCI) to a 14-week teacher delivered general health control intervention (TD-GHI). The study has the following aims: 1) To compare children in these 2 conditions on changes in BMI post intervention and at Year 1 follow-up; 2) To compare children in these 2 conditions on changes in television viewing, physical activity, fat, fiber, fruit and vegetable intake at post-intervention and Year 1 follow-up; and 3) To compare classroom teachers in these 2 conditions on nutrition and exercise knowledge, nutrition attitudes, and support for healthy eating post-intervention and Year 1 follow-up. The proposed research will allow us to address critical gaps in our knowledge concerning how to implement interventions from more experimental studies to more "real world" settings serving minority and disadvantaged populations.